<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solidarity by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415673">Solidarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Conversations, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, Moving On, One Shot, References to Canon, Romantic Fluff, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Training, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “I just couldn’t help but notice how far you’ve come."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solidarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shirou…"</p><p>"What is it, Saber?" Shirou asked as he sat down on the floor of the dojo. Saber had already sat down, her legs tucked underneath her, both hands together. "Is something the matter?"</p><p>With a pondering look in her face, Saber shook her head. They had been training, off and on, since Saber became Shirou's servant. It helped to get him focused, as well to keep her fighting abilities at peak strength. With constant questions on their minds, the training helped quash the endless what-ifs.</p><p>"Nothing is wrong. I just couldn't help but notice how far you've come." Saber beamed, smiling at her Master. "How far <em>we</em> have come since you became my Master."</p><p>Shirou felt his face grow hot. He hesitated, speechless, bashfully glancing away before his eyes met hers, and he straightened himself, nodding. "I guess you're right, uh—I had a great teacher. I'm glad that you've been helping me get stronger."</p><p>Saber nodded, before her eyes cast down, a flare of worry and sorrow across her features. Shirou knew of the world of death and decay, as she too had experienced it firsthand. "Yes, it is imperative that we both work as a team," she answered, inhaling and looking back up to meet Shirou's gaze. "It truly is."</p><p>He glanced back, before bowing his head in reverence, in respect, and in solidarity to Saber, the King of Knights. "Then I truly grateful to you, Saber, thank you."</p><p>Saber blinked. She then smiled, the residual sadness in her heart fading away, a soft warmth now in its place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>